Kamen Rider Academy
by ShadowPhantom929
Summary: 1 century after Kamen Riders Advent the world has made task forces, schools, etc. We are following the life of Shinji Tadaka a student in one of these schools and the user of the prototypve OOO Driver


Hello everyone this will be my first KR fanfic so all criticism is welcome. Special mention to UnitedOsprey1991 for some advice that greatly helped out with this. Now with that out of the way welcome to Kamen Rider Academy Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own any type of KR only my OC's

Chapter 1 A Slacker, a melon, and a tournament

"Okay lets see...Makoto quick reminder how did the rider history start?" "A century ago a organization named S.H.O.C.K.E.R started research on enhancing humans with technology to make super soldiers the first subject Takeshi Hongo was freed from brainwashing by one of their scientists and decided to fight against them as he called himself 'Kamen Rider.'" A boy with brown hair a red jacket with the Den-O symbol on the left shoulder on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers explained. "Correct next how about...could someone please wake up ...again" "Huh? What was that I heard my name?" A black haired teen with the same uniform as Makoto, his hair done in a ponytail, said stirring from his sleep. "Since apparently you know the lesson can you name seven riders-" "That's easy!" "-from the Showa era" "Um...Well-" he was interrupted by the bell. "Well schools over see ya later" the teen said bolting out of the room the teacher sighing.

[outside]

"Shinji wait up! Great where did he go?" Makoto said looking for his friend. "Hey Makoto!" "Oh Shuuichi have you seen Shinji?" Makoto said to the much taller teen walking up to him sporting the same uniform and short black hair. "Yeah he is doing something risky" "Oh boy what is it?" "Over there" Shuuichi said pointing in to a large crowd. "Shuuichi remember height" "Oh yeah okay quick explanation he entered a tournament after some goading from a second year." "Oh boy" "Hey guys!" Shinji said a he walked up to the two. "Shinji" "Yes?" "Why did you join a tournament when your driver is oh I don't know...BROKEN!" "Well I have two good reasons-" "Proving your not a chicken is not a good reason nor is showing up someone" "Okay one good reason." "And that is?" "Whoever wins gets to test a new prototype rider system" Shinji explained Shuuichi just sent a "told you so" look at Makoto. "But question how are you going to compete?" "Well maybe one of you can let me borrow yours?"Shinji asked "Fine but last time okay" Makoto said fishing out a sengoku driver from his jacket and a couple lockseeds. "Yes this is my last time borrowing it promise now see you later this thing starts in half an hour and I need to practice!" Shinji said before running off. "Wasen't that what you said last time?" "Yeah but I got a good feeling this time so lets see him try it" "I'll get the infirmary bed ready" "You do that i'll get some seats" Makoto said before they parted ways.

[An hour later]

"And ladies and gentlemen battle 8 starts now! Boys transform in 3...2...1...Now!" "Henshin!"

**Melon!**

**Kurumi! **

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!**

**Come On!**

**Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

**Kurumi Arms! Miiister Knuckleman!**

And now Shinji was Zangetsu Melon Arms while his opponent turned into Gridon Kurumi. "_Okay I have an advantage with this lock but if I need to I have Kiwi and Grape on standby just in case_" Shinji thought while drawing his musou saber. Gridon came at him with a right hook which he blocked with his shield and he pulled a lever on his saber and shot at the walnut rider before going for his lock

**Lock Off**

And attaching it to his saber.

**Lock On!**

**Ichi!**

**Jugo!**

**Shak!**

**Melon Charge!**

"Take this!" Shinji said shooting a green energy ball that formed into a large melon which he slashed through right after. "And the winner is Shinji Tadaka!" "Alright!" Shinji said doing a fist pump.

[before final match]

"Okay Shinji one more match your doing good" Makoto said "I still can't believe how lucky you got during last match" Shuuichi said sitting across from the other two "I agree you dodged a bullet there." "Either way the next fighter is using a Meteor system right? Any tips for fighting him?" "Keep your distance he can't fight effectively at range" Shuuichi said "So all in all use the grape lock" Makoto said handing Shinji his lockseeds. "**Would Shinji Tadaka and Will Young, please report to the fighting stage**" the intercom announced. "Okay i'm off to my next match" Shinji said getting up "Good luck Shin!" Shuuichi said as Shinji ran off.

[Stage]

"Ladies and gentlemen the final match is upon us now welcome back both contestants" The announcer said as Shinji and a boy in the same basic uniform but with an orange jacket ran up. "Okay boys you know the rules so lets get ready." The two nodded as they put on their respective drivers, Shinji also pulling out the grape lockseed.

**Budou!**

**Lock On!**

His opponent responding by moving a switch on the belt.

**Meteor Ready?**

"Alright boys transform in 3...2...1...now!"

**Budou Arms! Ryu! Hou! Ha Ha Ha!**

And they now stood transformed in front of each other Meteor starting with pressing one of the buttons on his gauntlet.

**Saturn Ready?**

**Okay. Saturn!**

He sent rings from the planet on his hand at his opponent who rolled out of the way and retaliated with a barrage of fire from his gun which hit their mark.

**Mars Ready?**

**Okay, Mars!**

Meteor than ran up to him and tried to hit him with a barrage of punches which were dodged except for the last one which knocked him away. "Sorry but this is it" the blue rider said spinning the globe on the driver.

**Meteor Ready?**

**Meteor Limit Break!**

And he went for the kick but was blocked by...the kiwi arms!? Which after deflecting Meteor's attack hit the ground and bounced onto Shinji.

**Kiwi Arms! Geki! Rin! Sei-ya! Ha!**

Shinji deciding to not waste his chance immediately charged at his opponent, who he got a few hits in before going for his driver.

**Kiwi Au Lait!**

He then performed a cross slash with the chakram finishing him off. "And our big winner for it all ladies and gentlemen, Shinji Tadaka!" "Congrats" Will said as Shinji helped him up, "Don't count yourself out I would have lost if not for the last minute arms change." "Okay kid come with me for the prize" the announcer said, "Shinji lets battle again sometime i'd like to see that prototype in action" Will said walking away. "Hey kid hurry up!" "O-Okay" Shinji said quickly running over to the man. As the man led him through the corridor "Why do something like this?" "Hmm what do you mean?" "You don't seem like the type to do something like this" "Well its risky but whats life without a little risk?" This caused the short man to chuckle "You sure are an interesting one kid" and then there was silence. "Here we are" the man said opening a door at the end of the hall going in and retrieving a box. "Here you go its yours now now get out of here your gonna want to train with it now if your going to fight Meteor again." Shinji just nodded and left. "Well its time to see how you go on your path kid or maybe it should be more appropriate to say OOO?" The man said before walking off whistling the tune for "Happy Birthday To You."

[Ending screen with the Taka, Tora, Batta, Kamikiri, Lion, and Cheetah medals.]


End file.
